It is well known for a camera to include a cartridge receiving chamber for receiving a film cartridge having a rotatable film spool with an accessible end cavity, and a winding spindle for rotationally engaging the film spool inside the end cavity to wind exposed film into the film cartridge. Typically, the winding spindle has a free end that is forked to rotationally engage a split rib or tine in the end cavity. The spit rib is spaced some distance from the opening to the end cavity. Thus, the forked end must be received in the end cavity far enough to reach the split rib in order to rotationally engage the split end.
When the film cartridge is inserted in the cartridge receiving chamber, initially it must be tilted to allow the forked end to enter the end cavity. The forked end must be received in the end cavity far enough to reach the split rib in order to rotationally engage the split rib. Alternatively, the winding spindle can be substantially removed from the cartridge receiving chamber, in which case the film cartridge does not have to be tilted when it is initially inserted in the chamber. The winding spindle then must be moved back into to the cartridge chamber far enough for the forked end to re-engage the split rib in the end cavity.